


Art Post: The Green Line

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Big Bang Arts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2018, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Why don't the Avengers know to be quiet when someone's taking an important phone call?This art, plus a glimpse into the Avengers' FB chat, accompanies Meatball42's lovely and lighthearted MBB2018 fic,The Green Line.





	1. Tony Takes an Important Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Green Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421114) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first scene in the story, which I really wanted to illustrate because of the great description of everyone's reactions to Tony taking that phonecall on a _*gasp*_ bright green landline!
> 
> Have a read of _The Green Line_ to see where the art fits in!


	2. Avengers' FB Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This snippet of FB chat has had its text lifted from Meatball42's _The Green Line_ ; please go read the fic to see where it fits in!


End file.
